hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2005 Birdlantic Hurricane Season
The 2005 Birdlantic hurricane season was one of the strongest seasons in history, even though it produced only 5 storms, but ACE was recorded at 200, higher than normal 150. On June 4 the first storm and the first name to be retired, Hurricane Alicia formed. Hurricane Alicia made landfall on Houduck as a Category 4 hurricane, after Hurricane Cristy battered Birdland as a Category 4 hurricane, just before August ended Hurricane Diana formed, and devastated Duckssissipi as a strong Category 5 hurricane. Hurricane Eris became a very powerful hurricane, battering Florduck just 2 months after Hurricane Cristy. SYSTEMS: HURRICANE ALICIA Hurricane Alicia (1983) - VIS.jpg Hurricane Alicia (1983) - IR.jpg A tropical storm developed and was named Alicia on July 5, the coast of Duckssissipi and became a hurricane. Hurricane Alicia peaked to a Category 4 hurricane on July 10. Alicia made landfall on San Viridi, Houduck on July 12 and dissipated. Alicia was retired with Ara for 2027, it should be Allison due to political reasons. TROPICAL STORM BERNIE Trop-storm-cesar-ir.gif Tropical Storm Cesar (1984).PNG A tropical depression formed on July 7, and was soon upgraded to Tropical Storm Bernie, which replaced Bob of 2003, and was soon dissipated on July 10 due to wind shear. Bernie brought rainfall to Duckvana and Yerican. HURRICANE CRISTY Hurricane Charley - Before FL Landfall.jpg Hurricane Charley v2 Florida (2004).jpg A tropical depression formed on July 12, when Bernie's remnants headed south and regenerated fast, into Tropical Storm then Hurricane Cristy. On July 14, Hurricane Cristy made landfall on Sarika Is. Birdland, as a Category 3. Hurricane Cristy weakened slightly, but became a Category 4 hurricane west of Florduck. Cristy managed to intensify to a Category 5 hurricane and made landfall on Duckssissipi- Florduck Northbound lane. Hurricane Cristy weakened to a tropical low, but spawned tornadoes. Hurricane Cristy was the strongest storm of the Birdlantic Basin, until it was surpassed by Diana. HURRICANE DIANA Hurricane Katrina (2005) - IR.gif Hurricane-Katrina-2005-IR.gif A troplcal depression formed on August 23, 2006 with the FSWMA potential to be a Category 5. Evacuations were heavily issued for Duckssissipi, Duckbama and Lauiana as soon the depression had strengthened into Tropical Storm Diana. Florduck residents were prepared for Diana's passage in Cape Lavenara, Florduck. Only a few houses were left standing on Florduck, and Duckssissipi residents were panicked in evcauations when they saw Florduck. On August 28, a day before landfall, Hurricane Diana was a Category 5-equivalent intensity, and forecasters were surprised on Diana's peak intensity, now carrying winds of 324kph, the strongest they have ever seen, ranked Diana as Top 1 of the strongest storms, now with a pressure of 885mb. On 3:30am on August 29, Hurricane Diana made landfall on Ducksmore Ari Port, winds carrying a gasoline station apart in 30 mins. Police officers banned storm chasers from going near water, as they knew a surge of water will invade them. By afternoon, FSWMA reported the eye of Diana is now on Duckbama, weakening to a Category 4. After 3 days of invading land, Diana weakened to a Tropical depression, on New Duck City. The FSWMA, BMA and the JBHC had retired Diana for its damage, now replaced by Donna for 2007. HURRICANE ERIS Maria expected to be a hurricane Sunday.jpg Hurricane Jeanne (2004) - Cropped.JPG The last storm of the season developed on September 19, 2005. It became Tropical Storm Eris on September 20, with evacuations issued for Florduck, with Hurricane Eris dissipating on September 27. Hurricane Eris was the costliest storm to hit Florduck, since Hurricane Ghita in 1917. STORM NAMES: Used names: Alicia |Bernie |Cristy |Diana |Eris | Unused names: Flora, Gert, Hela, Iris, Jeanne, Kat, Laura, Mar, Nida, Opal, Paeng, Rita, Sara, Tara, Vinta and Warl The names are repeated every 2 years, and will all be used again for 2007 except for Alicia, Cristy, Diana and Eris, due to their extensive damage, will be replaced by Ara, Christal, Donna and Elena for 2007. The names Alicia and Bernie were used for the first time this year, since Amelia, Bob was retired. New names were Hela, Iris, Laura, Mar, Nida and Paeng, which replaced Hurricanes Hortense, Isidore, Luis, Marilyn, Nona and Paloma was retired in 2003. Category:Birdlantic hurricane seasons